Fact or Fiction
by TheySayImInsaneISayTheirRight
Summary: A young girl is torn between reality and fantasy, unable to tell which is which. If she chooses wrongly... who will she hurt that she truly loves? R for later chapters. SSGW GWOC..IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT!
1. A Battle With Secrets

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Unless she sold it to the enterprising world. Then someone else owns it. This is my first story, so please be gentle, and I so own the plot and the main character.

Rated : R  
Setting : Alternates, Hogwarts, Hospital and Others.

Let's begin :)

A Battle With Secrets

CHAPTER : 1

Everything was drowned out by the heavy blaring of he music that seemed constantly present in the young raven haired mind. The female shivered as she mechanically walked down the hallway of her high school, a low rumbling reached her ears and the teenager let out a soft smirk realising nothing outside her world had penetrated her domain. The noise had come from her own body, as her stomach regions begged softly for food to calm the raging pain that she knew would follow. Pausing at the locker she shared with two of her friends, she braced herself, awaiting the blissful pain that often relieved her of her secret agony. Yet it didn't come, pushing her black and red school bag into the metal encasing that held it every lunch hour. Turning her head to the left as she readjusted her headphones she felt a painful pang, yet it wasn't from hunger. The one whom she thought to be a true raven leaned against the elevator room's wall, where a small gang of teenagers gathered every lunch hour and before school. She loved him, yet he had cast her aside as a mear friend.

"Still love him, don't you?" Came the words that she read upon her allies lips as she approached.

"Shut up" Came a snarl in the younger female's general direction. Shouldering her smaller bag, she made her way to the elevator, seeming to transform as she got closer. Her back straightened, and she forced her face to have a slight glow to it as she feigned as smile to the male that greeted her.

"Morning Kiki" Came the Raven's voice as he smiled at his friend. " You alright? You look... pale and worn out..." He stepped away from the wall, Kikiya unsure what to say.

" I'm fine... Honest." She reassure him, forcing her eyes to hide the emotions that they were betraying. Kikiya McGregor shook her head, laughing at his concern, her black hair falling into her eyes as she did so, to avoid looking at him directly.

"You worry to much Jacob."

" I guess I do... it's just that I am worried about you. It doesn't seem like you've been eating lunch for the past few weeks."

" Just because I don't eat constantly doesn't mean I don't eat. After all, I'm not hungry." Kikiya's words were a lie, and the raven haired girl knew it. She was starving as she turned on her heel, slipping her headphones in as she slipped away. She was not about to show Raven Boy her weakness... It would hurt him far to much. As she made her way down the main staircase in her school, she felt the world slipping away from her, the darkness that followed a bleak sanctum that was invaded by Raven's call of terror. Without another word, the thin female toppled down the stairs, unable to be caught by her worrying friend.

I know the first chapter was weak, but bare with me, and please be gentle. I was introducing the main character and a bit about herself. After the next chapter, you will understand why it is Harry Potter.

Thank you.


	2. lamb amound the lions

Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? I do not own Harry Potter, I just own the plot.

Masaro: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Don't eat my stories please -.- Sighs If you want to eat them... I'll make some about food for you to eat... may be just as tough though... How many letters and pieces of paper have you eaten so far?

Similarwen: I told you that all will be revealed... You shall see why in this chapter it is categorised under Harry Potter.

Matt: Thanks Panda! I just hope I can keep on amazing you!

Carsaib: I hope it's cool...

Thank you all, for your wonderful reviews. And now you shall see why this is Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 : A Lamb Among Lions

Nothing seemed right, as Kikiya awoke, suspecting to see the principals office, or even the stairwell as memories seeped into her mind. Her eyes had opened on their own, despite her efforts to remain asleep, which were futile. At worst, she had suspected a hospital, yet no. It was like her fear of the hospitals created a new world so she didn't start panicking.

"No... I say again, you can not see her. She isn't well Mr Weasly." The firm, yet gentle voice of a woman met Kikiya's ears, as she looked around, not seeing where the voices were coming from.

"Madame Pomfry." Another voice sounded, the deep resonating sound, somewhat familiar, as a dark haired head inserted it between a section of the hangings that surrounded her. " I suspect your young charge is awake now. You will not be needing my services."

"Thank you Professor Snape." The woman's voice sounded once more as she sounded as if she were coming closer. Soon enough a rosy face appeared where the man's face had disappeared. Entering the curtained area, the nurse like figure smiled at Kikiya, causing the girl to shrink back slightly, not recognising her. " Come now Ms Weasly... Don't shy away, you gave us quite a scare however. Your brother's are extremely worried as well."

"Where... who... what?" Kikiya asked, surprised as the voice that sounded was not her own.

"Come now, you can't tell me you don't remember anything. It was just a spill over the stairwell as they shifted." The woman named Pomfry smiled, though her eyes revealed a worried look to them, as if she was unsure of what to take of this. "Now tell me, what is your name? We might as well check what damage there is if there is any at all."

"...K..Kikiya McGregor.. .Where am I? Who are you?"

"Kikiya... M... McGregor? No.. this isn't good. Your in Hogwarts child, and your not Kikiya... Your name is Ginny Weasly and your a student here. I'll be back in just a moment dear." Pomfry turned, shaking her head as a confused look took her face. The older woman passed into the room, her eyes raking across Ronald Weasly as well as William Weasly ( Who had taken the role of DADA teacher this year ) to Severus Snape, the potion's master. Regarding them, she slowly shook her head. " Come into my office... We need to speak. Severus, please floo the headmaster."

Time passed, and eventually a long red haired male stepped into the curtained area. "G... Kikiya?" Came the male's voice as he crossed the room. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Having a strange feeling as if she could trust this man, she shook her head, unsure. " No... I.. I don't. Who are you?" Kikiya brushed hair that had fallen into her eyes out of the way, wincing as she saw it was a shocking red, exactly like the man's before her.

"I'm your big brother... William. But you've always called me Bill." He crossed the room, taking a seat at the chair beside the bed. "Madame Pomfry said that you don't know anything... and she wanted me to fill you in. You've always been someone who is level headed so I agree with her, as well as the Headmaster." Bill took a deep breath unsure of how to continue. "The stairs in the school shift positions, and you were caught in the middle of a change. All we know is that you fell a story to the one below and you hit your head, pretty hard. You've been out for a few days... we were worried about you."

A small choked noise escaped Kikiya as she embraced herself. She remembered her other brothers, the ones that would rather push her down the stairs in her home then be worried about her if she had fallen down them. "No... No. This is a dream. Its not real..." She whispered repeativly to herself, shaking her now flaming haired head.

"I'm sorry... But it's not."

Not much else to say. More will come with more reviews :) Well... Ya, I hope you get the gist of it, and sorry if you don't like it, but it's a work in the making.


End file.
